


Stress Relief

by Splankdigit



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Break Up, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splankdigit/pseuds/Splankdigit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik sucks Scott off and everyone is thinking about somebody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written proper fanfic in years. 
> 
> I've been drinking for this entire process. Whoops?

This, Erik decided approximately seventeen minutes too late, was a poor choice. 

There was nothing poor about Scott’s choked noises of pleasure, nor his fingers curling in his hair – those elements were all enjoyable enough. 

No, the poor choice resulted when he got back into the right head-space for fellatio and started following the comfortable, familiar train of thought he had previously gotten into for such an activity. It had been years – literally years – since he’d done this and had the time to actually enjoy it, and he didn’t particularly feel like making it more difficult than it had to be, hence slipping back into old habits and thoughts. His time for making love – or fucking, as the case may be – had been limited for what seemed like decades (or possibly was – he tried not to dwell on it for too long). As much as he wished it wasn’t noticeable, he had developed a creak in his joints which was difficult to ignore. 

The last time he had put the effort into pleasure had the benefits of one thousand thread count sheets and him actually being on a bed. This time, he didn’t have that luxury – although Scott is in a nice enough chair, over-stuffed and leather which they had found somewhere in Alberta -- the concrete is hard and unforgiving on his knees. It’s difficult to lose himself to Scott’s groans when all he can think about is the ridiculously plush bed he had once shared in Hammer Bay. 

Charles had insisted upon it at the time. Amongst all of the agony that had been going on, he had insisted on simple pleasures to prevent them for falling into complete despair – therefore, nothing less than a King size, complete with quality sheets. At the time Erik was too exhausted and depressive to actually bother bickering, but even then…

It was definitely a good investment. The few good memories of that time were all centred on that bed. 

Scott’s hissed groan brought him back to reality. “Erik…” 

“Mhhp?” He opened his eyes and glanced up at him. Scott was tightly gripping the leather upholstery of the chair and he was clenching his jaw – his thighs were twitching under Erik’s grip. 

“—Teeth,” he gritted out. “You’re—“ 

Ah. Erik shifted and stopped smiling around his cock. Scott visibly relaxed. 

“Thanks.” Scott exhaled and relaxed back into the chair. He ran a hand through Erik’s hair and said, “Not to take you out of your headspace there, but—“

Erik hoped that his wince wasn’t too visible. He pulled off of his cock with a wet noise and ignored Scott’s soft exhale. He wiped his mouth and asked, “Was it that obvious?” 

Scott shrugged a bit. He looked absurd with his erection still poking out over the waistband of his underwear and pants. “Not really. You just seemed distracted.” His lips twisted, not entirely mocking but certainly not sweet. “You never get that soft look on your face when you’re actually paying attention.”

He could feel his temper flare. “You’re perfectly aware—“ 

“I know, Erik.” Scott’s voice was serious and his gaze calm – Erik stilled, although not by much. “This isn’t anything serious. It’s just--” 

“Stress relief.” Scott snorted with amusement. Erik raised an eyebrow – as difficult as it was to look dignified when he was kneeling between another man’s knees, he could still maintain some dignity. “I presume that’s what Emma called it as well?” He drawled, looking up at him with a half-lidded gaze. The sincerity of his voice was only betrayed by the cruel curve to his lips, keeping close to the head of Scott’s cock but not on. Scott stilled with an obvious tension in his hands (trying to dig into the upholstery but failing to get a grip) and his neck (a tendon standing out against his skin and twitching). Erik tried not to feel too smug. 

“Right. Exactly that, right during that point where Rogue left you to go after Gambit again,” Scott shot back. His hips twitched upwards to bump his cock against Erik’s lips – it smeared precome across his lips. 

Erik stilled refusing to acknowledge neither his cock nor the sudden flicker of concern over Scott’s face. The moment stretched taut, fragile, between them until he sighed. Erik willed himself to relax. “I’m sorry. That was bad. I’m just—“ 

“Upset.” He knew that he didn’t have to say it, but he wanted to regardless – in some bizarre way, it was almost soothing to know that Scott was struggling as much as he was, even if now he had even more reminders of reasons to feel glum. “Lonely.”

Scott nodded. His stomach was moving slightly with the rise and fall of his breath, and it was easier for Erik to eye his stomach instead of looking him in the eye. “You know how it is. You get used to something—“ 

“And when you lose it, it’s suddenly—“

“’What do I do? Who do I turn to when I’m struggling’? It’s like a bomb going off on the foundation of a building.” Erik nodded, and Scott ploughed on, “Especially when it’s been—“

“Decades,” Erik said too quickly, and winced. Scott went very still, but didn’t say anything. Erik opened his mouth to attempt some semblance of damage control, but slowly shut his mouth after the tension dragged on for too long. Attempting to fix the situation only would have made things worse. Did Scott know? Did any of Charles’ team know? There was the very real possibility that they already knew about his and Charles’ odd, fragile, loving relationship, but he wasn’t willing to push his luck that far as to ask. Emma knew, but that was only because of the telepathy – they wouldn’t have been able to keep it from her if they had tried. 

And besides, gossip like that? Telepath or no, Emma would have tracked it down in seconds. 

“—Regardless,” Scott said, and the way his voice broke slight was the only thing to betray his aura of steady calm. “You know what I mean. It’s just – a rough patch at the moment. Give it time.” He grinned at Erik and tugged lightly on his silver hair. “Besides, you’re clearly not hating it. There are worse ways to get through a breakup.” 

That’s the only sex he can get – a rebound fuck. Fantastic. He didn’t even get that after Rogue rejected him and ran off – fine. If that’s all he can get, he’ll take it. He put on a smirk and shut his eyes, and breathed over Scott’s cock just to hear his breath shudder. “You’re not completely unappealing, in any case.” 

Understatement. Scott was objectively quite attractive – tall, in good shape, decent-sized cock, enough body hair to be masculine but not hirsute. Foreskin was always a nice novelty as well, although Scott clearly didn’t care between Erik lavishing attention onto that part of his anatomy between the rest of his cock, or his balls, or – anywhere. 

He kind of missed that single-minded focus. It was soothing and comforting, losing his own mind in a haze of warm, shared arousal—

Scott tugged on his hair again, and he had to cool his rising temper. Maybe next time he’ll wear a wig out of spite. “Erik, would you mind—“ 

He breathed, and sunk his mouth back down onto Scott’s cock. Scott sighed out loud, and his cock twitched in Erik’s mouth in response. He breathed out heavily through his nose as he sucked him – his right hand stroked his cock while the left gripped the material of Scott’s pants. Although he was normally quiet at first, Scott was worked up enough to be swearing above him, curses and pleas and wet breathy sounds that were entirely distracting – Erik soldiered through, although he did slap Scott’s thigh sharply when he was wriggling too much. 

He realised, helplessly, that he was a bit out of his depth. He squeezed Scott’s thigh sharply, and he stilled – Erik followed through with a sharp slap to the thigh, and Scott groaned out loud. Interesting. 

It didn’t take much to get Scott to come after that – he came not longer after with nothing more than a sigh upon his lips that sounded suspiciously like “Emma”. Erik didn’t say anything, simply kept his mouth on his cock as Scott pulsed thick and heavy into his mouth until he was still, breathing heavily and relaxed in the chair. 

The taste of Scott’s come was familiar now, but it didn’t make it any more comforting. Erik swallowed hard around his cock, just to feel Scott’s wince. 

He licked him clean and rested his head on Scott’s thigh just to collect his thoughts. Scott’s breathing was beginning to even out, and his muscles were relaxed – the sharp tug on Erik’s hair he had maintained all evening had evened out to a slow rub. Erik relaxed despite himself and felt himself soften. He didn’t particularly mind – he had nicer fantasies to return to in his own time, in his own room. However, just because he was feeling spiteful, he rose and shoved his tongue into Scott’s mouth. 

He could feel Scott’s grimace against his lips. He shoved him off at the shoulders and said, “Ugh, seriously?” Erik grinned lopsidedly, trying not to let his spite and loneliness shine through. 

“I would apologise,” he drawled far too close to his lips, “but something tells me you didn’t actually mind.” 

Something cloudy crossed Scott’s face. Before Erik had the chance to feel guilty, Scott nodded slowly. “Chalk it up to old habits,” he said slowly. He trailed his fingers along Erik’s jaw, not looking entirely displeased but definitely looking – contemplative. Lost in his own thoughts. 

Erik could have said something, but Scott’s own nostalgia reminded him of Charles’ lopsided smirk and a big bed away from the rest of the world. He said nothing. 

They both remained there, Scott in the chair and Erik half-leant against him, until the air shifted. He wanted to stay at bit longer, but the tension in the room had grown a bit too thick. He sighed and slowly manoeuvred himself off the chair, and began to smooth out his clothes over his softening erection. 

“Some other time, perhaps?” His voice was mostly light, but it was no accident that he wasn’t looking Scott in the eye. 

Scott nodded slowly, but made no move to tuck his cock back into his pants. “Sooner rather than later.” He got out of the chair and stepped towards him. “Are you alright? I mean…” He trailed off, gesturing to his crotch. 

Erik nodded slowly. His own hand and memories would be a greater comfort than Scott’s mouth or hand, regardless of the appeal. “I’ll be fine.” 

They both watched each other for a moment, until Scott nodded a bit. He nearly leaned in for a second – was he going to kiss him? – but clearly decided against it. He nodded again. The distance between them was small, but far too wide for their arrangement. 

“See you next time,” Scott said, and Erik couldn’t trust himself to find his voice. They both nodded in understanding, and head off in different directions down the hall.


End file.
